


comma

by miraculove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculove/pseuds/miraculove
Summary: ladybug messes up pretty bad and ends up in the hospital going in to a coma for 2years life changes but she don't but what will she do when she wakes up and there is a new ladybug and cat noir and her friends moved and her family had a babe who will she turn to oh Adrien's dad died  and Adrien didn't leave yah





	1. Chapter 1

it was supposed to be easy she didn't see the need to bring her partner into the fight but it wasn't easy it was the hardest villain she had ever had faced and she was alone and worse she was without Tikki so when she kept trying to dodge it was very hard   
come back here the villain said   
what she gathered was his name is knock out and the Akuma was in his boxing gloves but she doesn't know what his power she tried to dodge a blow from his fists next thing she knew she woke up


	2. Chapter 2

was she knocked out by that guy "oh my god my miraculous" she screamed as loud as she could   
next thing she knew a guy in doctor clothes no one she knew so she looked around to she was in a hospital she asked a bit frantic "were is cat noir he needs to know there is an Akuma out there"  
" calm down miss there is no Akuma out there," the doctor said trying to calm her down   
" yes there is his name is knock out I need cat noir right know," she said a bit mad  
" sorry that Akuma was dealt with 2 years ago miss are you ok you were banged up pretty bad when you came in " the doctor exclaimed   
" how did I get here "  
"the famous business mogel Adrien agreste brung you in' poor kid I heard he's been in a hospital to for depression his dad dies and then his friends all move away the old cat noir has even been in here" the exclaims a bit sad   
"huu what do you mean by old cat noir"   
"Oh sweety there is a new ladybug and cat noir they have been doing so much for this city"   
after that comment she just stares off in to space like she was shocked by a taser so the doctor left a few more weeks in the hospital without talking to anyone and when she did talk it was to tell the doctor to f off when he tried to make conversation the wired thing was no one came to see her not even her parents or friends   
the doctors let her out and she walked she knew the way it wasn't far so she thought it would be nice but was she wrong it was loud noisy and way to bright but she kept walking


End file.
